


In The Ring

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Girl Power, Revenge, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served well planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrissiHR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/gifts).



> For the Fic Title Prompt 
> 
> Darcy, Natasha, Wanda, Maria  
> No powers AU, revenge on a cheating ex boyfriend

**In The Ring**

 

▪▪▪

 

When Darcy and Natasha discover that they're both dating the same guy, instead of getting mad, they decide to get even.

The plan is foolproof. They ask Maria to be his date so that he’ll have all his attention on her, and not notice them as they trickle into the bar. Natasha distracts the waiter while Darcy flirts with the barman, and then Wanda takes the opportunity to dose the bastards wine with the most powerful laxative they could find.

It's no one's fault that the lid on Wanda's trick ring gets stuck and she accidentally punches herself in the face trying to get it open.

Determined to get some sort of revenge at any cost, Darcy calls him a lying cheating scumbag who doesn't deserve to ever have sex again before she tases him in the balls. Natasha threatens him with slow castration if she hears so much as the tiniest whisper that he's not being respectful to any woman, and then they all take off before the cops are called. It's been a good night.

 

▪▪▪

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is   
> [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
